


Yang at the Sex Shop

by Kiiratam



Series: BeeDSM [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Money Anxiety, Weiss suffers, sex toy shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Yang goes shopping at the sex toy shop, despite not actually needing any sex toys.Takes place in Volume 6, Chapter 7 (before going to the Atlas base). (My BMBLB fic index)





	Yang at the Sex Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [Oh Joy Sex Toy (18+ link)](https://www.ohjoysextoy.com/) for being a great resource.

"Good morning, ma'am. Welcome to _From the Breast to the Wurst_. Can I help you find anything?"

  
Yang smiled at the dark-haired woman at the front counter. Her name-tag read, "Char." She looked about as bored as you could be, while standing in front of a wall covered with whips, dildos and spiky bits. "I'm just going to look around a bit."

  
"Of course. Just remember:" Char pointed at a sign above the counter that read, in broad, black letters, 'Don't be a creep.'

  
"Gotcha." Yang started wandering through the store, glancing down at the list on her scroll. She was so glad this place wasn't one of those sex toy shops that tried to be 'atmospheric.' It looked more like a hardware store than anything. The aisles were even labeled.

  
Mind, the boxes on the shelves were as lurid as could be. Hot pinks, fuchsias, purples. Lots of reds. Hearts, almost ridiculously over-sexualized silhouettes. Plenty of display models were sitting out, ready to be - well, not tested, but handled.

  
Yang went down one aisle, stopping in front of the condoms. Grabbed a box of XXXL ones. It always amused her that the sizes went Large, Extra Large (Huge), Extra Extra Large (Enormous), and Extra Extra Extra Large (Colossal). Made sure she had a box of ones that were unlubricated and regular thickness. Grinned at the display, which had the condom sizes modeled on dildos. The XXXL one was stretched over one about the size of her forearm. And the dildo itself was some weird one that looked like it should be hanging off of a cross between a sea anemone and a dragon. Some people had _very specific_ tastes, apparently.

  
She trekked past various other aids for people with dicks. Hands-free self-pleasuring, hands-on self-pleasuring, a whole section of Very Official Looking products that looked like it had been transplanted from a pharmacy. Packers, binders, lots of jewelry. Some of the jewelry made Yang wince. That didn't look comfortable from _anyone's_ perspective. Wearing it, being on the receiving end of it, looking at it too closely. Yowch.

  
Turning past the end cap display ('Newest Import from Atlas: **The Auto-#er!**'), Yang went down the next aisle. There was someone else in the aisle, looking at the spare parts section. Yang purposely didn't pay any attention to them. Grocery stores, you could just strike up a conversation with your neighbor on the price of peanut butter, or the flavors of jam. Sex toy shops, you ignored your neighbor as hard as you could. Saved everyone some embarrassment.

  
Unfortunately, Yang was also headed to the spare parts section. She tried to keep her distance, looking at the parts at a bit of an angle. The glare from the overhead lights made the labels a bit hard to read, but she could manage. Just had to find the oscillators... There were the motors with _attached_ oscillators, but Yang didn't want to pay twice the lien for parts she wouldn't use. Maybe if she was at home, and had the time to bits out the motors for spare parts. But in their present circumstances, in Argus, trying to get to Atlas, Yang just didn't have the space.

  
There they were. They had been hiding on the bottom shelf. On the far side of her neighbor. Yang suppressed a sigh, and said, "Excuse me. Just need to get something from down there."

  
"Yang?"

  
"Weiss?" They faced each other, Yang clamping her lips shut at the face Weiss was making.

  
"Yang, what are you _doing_ here?!"

  
She couldn't help it. A wheeze of laughter slipped out. Yang reached down and grabbed the oscillators. "I'm restocking. My arm is cutting edge Atlas tech, and that means no one has parts for it. And I have to build my own mods." She pointed down the aisle. "I'm going to get spare batteries down there, and biomech lube from wherever they're hiding it."

  
"What about the condoms?" Weiss' voice had risen to an accusatory shriek.

  
"Well, with all my spare time, I thought I'd find some well-hung mammoths, and have sex with them."

  
Weiss just blinked at her.

  
"Standard survival kit. There are thousand uses for a flexible plastic bag, and they pack really small."

  
Char had appeared at the far end of the aisle, walking towards the two of them with a resigned expression.

  
"So, Weiss, why are _you_ here?"

  
"Well, I. I..."

  
Char's arrival saved Weiss from having to explain. "What seems to be the trouble?"

  
Yang shook her head. "No trouble. Just a surprise, meeting a friend here."

  
"I..." Weiss' face brightened as she spied something out of the corner of her eye. "I'm sorry, I just had a question." She pointed at one item on the shelves. "Why do you have motors for Schnee Dust Company hammer drills?"

  
Char glanced at the box Weiss had pointed out, and her eyes widened. She opened her mouth to answer, then closed it, visibly confused.

  
Grinning, Yang asked, "Are you going to tell her, or can I?"

  
Char held up her hands. "You know what, you seem to know her. You go right ahead."

  
"So, it may be the motor for SDC hammer drills," Yang grabbed Weiss' hand, and pulled her down the aisle. "But it's also the motor for these." She pointed at the biggest vibrator on the shelf.

  
Weiss looked at it. "A back massager?"

  
"_What_ sort of shop are you in, again?" Yang reached out and switched the vibrator on, sounding like a swarm of angry bees and making the shelf shake.

  
"Oh." Weiss winced, and put her hands against her stomach. "Oh! Oh, that would hurt."

  
Following behind them, Char chipped in, "We do sell dimmer switches for it, ma'am."

  
Yang switched the vibrator off. "So, getting back to my earlier question..."

  
Char stepped forward. "Ma'am, if this woman is bothering you..."

  
Waving her hand, Weiss said, "No, it's all right. We _are_ friends. I don't need help."

  
Looking back and forth between the two of them, Char seemed to decide that there wasn't actually going to be any kind of actual altercation. Relaxed a bit. "I'll be up front if either of you need anything." She turned and headed back towards the counter.

  
Once she was out of earshot, Yang asked, "So...?"

  
Weiss sighed. "I... wanted to get something for myself. I never actually had... well, anything."

  
"Yeeeeeah, I'd feel weird buying sex toys if I knew my dad was going to be looking over my purchasing history."

  
"I just... have no idea what I'm looking for." Weiss took a deep breath. "Help?"

  
Yang stared at her. She really had changed since Beacon. "Okay." Yang held up a hand. "Just- give me a minute. I didn't think I was going to have to talk to Ruby about this for a year or two."

  
Nodding, Weiss took a half-step back. Looked up at the shelf of vibrators, eyes wide. Flushed, and looked down at her feet.

  
After running through everything in her head a few times, Yang finally nodded to herself. "Okay. We're not going to start with the big one. Despite any feelings of loyalty you may be feeling."

  
"That's... acceptable." Weiss glanced up at it again, looking slightly pained.

  
"I would recommend getting one of the little bullet vibrators." Yang swept her hand over one shelf. "They're cheap, they're quiet-ish, and you can use it to help you figure out what you like."

  
"Any one?"

  
"Whatever you want. You can always try it on the back of your hand, get a feel for it."

  
The next five minutes weren't the _most_ awkward Yang had ever suffered through, but they were pretty close. Weiss barely wanted to look at the toys, much less try them. She finally grabbed a tiny box with a bright red one inside. Mainly, Yang thought, because it had made the least noise.

  
"You're sure about that one?"

  
Weiss stared at her. "Yang, _I don't know_. I'm using your advice here!"

  
"Okay, okay. You're right." Yang picked up the oscillator and condoms from where she'd set them. Grabbed batteries that would fit her arm's charger. It really, really wouldn't do to run out of charge. "Want to come with me? I still need lube."

  
"For what?"

  
Yang brandished her new arm. "I could hunt down an actual prosthetics store, and get some 'official lubricant for biomechanicals', or I could just buy some lube here. And you'll want some, too."

  
"Um..."

  
"Look, rule 1 is relax, rule 2 is use more lube, rule 3 is use _more_ lube. Chafing is evil." She led the way out of the aisle.

  
Weiss shook her head. "Okay..."

  
"So, were you wanting to try any butt stuff?"

  
"What? Ew. No."

  
"Your call. Makes your lube choice easier. Just need something that's water-based." Yang looked at the signs on the aisles. Turned down the next one. Glanced over the shelves, and grabbed three boxes with travel-sized bottles of lubricant rattling within. Handed one to Weiss. "And there you go."

  
Weiss looked down at it like it was venomous. "Are you sure?"

  
"Thank me later. It's necessary."

  
She sighed. "You're the expert. What's the other one you got?"

  
"Silicone-based. Doesn't dry as fast, but it'll melt silicone toys. Mostly for my arm."

  
"Mostly?"

  
Yang grinned. "What, did you want _details_, Weiss?"

  
"No, no, that's okay!" Weiss waved a hand, trying to stop her.

  
"Okay." Yang looked down at her collection of items. "I think I need to raid the parts aisle for a few more things. And get a basket. But before I do... come on." She set off down the aisle, Weiss following. Yang stopped in front of the basic model dildos. "Stay here, give things a poke, find one that looks fun."

  
"But-!"

  
"Weiss, trust me. If you just buzz around the outside with that dinky little vibrator, you will slowly drive yourself mad. I've been there. You're getting a dildo, if I have to buy it for you myself."

  
She dropped her eyes. "You will. I'm already over budget."

  
"Oh." Yang looked at her friend. This was a first. She'd known that Weiss had run away from home, with only a single suitcase, but... She was used to Weiss being able to just buy whatever she wanted. Back when they were planning the Beacon dance together, Weiss had just paid for the sound system to be upgraded. Out of pocket, with no more care than Yang would display when visiting a taco truck. And now, two bottom shelf items were making Weiss scrimp and count her every lien. "Well, what are friends for? I missed your birthday, so this will just have to be a late present."

  
Weiss shuffled a bit, eyes still on her feet.

  
"I'll be back. Get poking, see how they feel in your hand. Try to enjoy yourself?"

  
She nodded.

  
Yang went back the way she had come, all the way to the front of the store. "Do you have a basket?"

  
Nodding, Char handed her one.

  
"Thanks!" Yang took it, piled her items into it, and went back to pick through parts. Several minutes and bits later, Yang had what she needed. Barring the inevitable mid-construction realizations, of course. She went back to check on Weiss. Good thing the store was empty apart from the three of them. She didn't want Weiss to feel any more awkward about this whole thing. But really, who went to a sex toy shop this early? "Find anything?"

  
Weiss pointed. Compared to most of the rest, it was a cute little dildo. More abstract, less veiny and bulbous. A soft pink color, but nothing that could be mistaken for skin.

  
Grabbing the box, Yang tossed it in her basket. "Cool."

  
"That's it?"

  
"It's a silicone toy. You found one you like. For a basic model, that's about all there is."

  
"Oh."

  
Yang snorted. "How **dare** you not choose the giant schwanstucker model." She nodded up at the monstrosity on the top shelf. "I will **never** forgive you for this."

  
Weiss' eyes widened. She reached up and tried to wrap both her hands around it. Her fingertips just barely touched. "How...?"

  
"Lots of lube, natural ability, more lube, practice, more lube, determination, more lube, and a kink for giant, internal-organ-displacing dildos. And some extra lube." Yang grinned. "Or, it's mostly for display. I don't want to find out."

  
"Oh." Weiss looked in Yang's basket. "Did you need anything else?"

  
"Yeah, just one more thing. You want to tag along?"

  
Weiss nodded.

  
"Okay, then follow me to the kinky aisle."

  
"What have the rest of these aisles been?"

  
"**Sex** toys. We're going to sex **toys** aisle." Again, Yang led the way. Pity she couldn't do that and watch Weiss' face, but such was life.

  
She didn't have to go too far into the next aisle, stopping in front of the gags. Looked back at Weiss, who was staring down the aisle like it was filled with Grimm. Well, maybe not normal Grimm. More of those Apathy Grimm, maybe. Too much horror to just be looking at an onrushing Beowolf pack.

  
"See anything you like?"

  
"I have so many questions, and I wish I didn't."

  
"Not everyone is into this stuff. It's okay if you're not." Yang examined her friend's face closely. "You can always wait for me up front."

  
"No, no, it's okay." Weiss tore her eyes away from the rest of the aisle, and looked at the gags. "What innocent use are you going to put these to? Gagging prisoners?"

  
Yang shook her head. "We can't exactly haul prisoners around. If we take them, we can just hand them over to the authorities, and it doesn't matter how much they talk."

  
"What, then? Going to break it up for parts?"

  
"Nope."

  
"Well, then _why_ are we looking at gags?"

  
Yang looked over at Weiss, grinned. "It's for a gag gift."

  
Weiss just stared back at her.

  
"It's a joke I had with Blake. I just figured I'd make it into a literal pun." The staring didn't let up. "Because it's a literal... gag. Eesh, blink or something, Weiss." She didn't. Yang turned back to the gags. She'd already decided on a ball gag. What color?

  
Purple. Definitely purple. Black leather straps - extra long. Steel buckles. No, blackened titanium. Yang grabbed the box. Wondered how it feel.

  
Wait. This was just a gag gift. She wasn't actually planning on wearing this, was she? Yang thought for a moment. Couldn't actually see Blake wearing the gag. Could **absolutely** see herself wearing it, naked and tied up with Blake's ribbons. Yang shook herself. Weiss was standing_ right there_, waiting for her. The mental image refused to budge.

  
Okay, maybe it wasn't just a gag gift. She might have to be careful about how she gave it to Blake. Yang would have to be joking, but with an undercurrent of 'please use this on me.' That would take some thinking to get right.

  
Yang turned, smiled at Weiss. "All done."

  
"All right." As they walked back up front, Weiss recovered her ability to speak. Or maybe she'd managed to purge the thought of Yang's stupid joke from her mind. "What are all the parts for? What kind of mods are you installing?"

  
"Just the essentials. Flashlight, scope, mini repair kit." Yang glanced over at Weiss, and grinned broadly. "Vibrate mode."

  
Weiss just sighed, and pulled out her wallet.


End file.
